borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fix'er Upper
Obtain a Power Coupling, repair the med vendor, and buy a shield. Walkthough Objectives * Find the Power Coupling * Repair the Med Vendor * Purchase the shield After talking to Dr. Zed after completing the quest "Skags At The Gate", he will present you with this quest, "Fix'er Upper". To find the Power Coupling, head out of the gate that leads outside of Fyrestone and turn left if you want to avoid another Skag confrontation near the Skag den opposite the gate. However, killing Skags is a relatively easy way to accumulate points which will let you Level Up and gain more power. When you turn left, you will be greeted by another pack of Skags further down the path. If you have a sniper rifle, snipe them from afar and hit 'em hard with a shotgun (if you have one) when they close in on you or you could use your melee attack on them. Once you have fended off the Skags, head to the small shack where you will find a broken vending machine on the floor. Grab the Power Coupling and collect the items in the shack. Head back into Fyrestone and into Dr. Zed's building. Use the Power Coupling to repair the vending machine in Dr. Zed's and it will be up and running again. You can now activate the vending machine and buy some items, but first head to the shields section and purchase a shield. The Item Of The Day will be a shield, too, so if you can afford it then buy it. Your shield will automatically equip and you can now talk to Dr. Zed and collect your reward. For the next mission it is recommended that you buy a Minor Healing Kit or two. Loot and Enemy Spawning The loot you have been picking up and the Skags (and other foes, excluding those in Fyrestone) you have been killing will spawn again before too long. Foes in camps may respawn in as little as 15 minutes of play time if you take too much time looking for loot or a Claptrap repair kit. Skags (and other critters) and humanoid foes will usually spawn if you have to backtrack to get out of an area. In both of these situations, the loot will not respawn as fast, but most loot will respawn after a day or two of time in the game's world. When you come back after dying, regular critters usually respawn, but humanoid foes will be as you left them when you died, except that like you, their health and shields may have been restored, but dead foes stay dead. If you kill one of 2+ critters for an objective, the one(s) you killed will stay dead when you are restored. Every time you come out of Fyrestone and every time you come back from an objective, Skags will come out of the cave opposite the gate and human foes will come from a path down the road from the right of the gate. If you ignore them and enter Fyrestone, they will often follow you in and can attack you while you are using a vending machine, so you may as well deal with them before coming into Fyrestone. Category:Story Missions